Nightwire
by hynotistic
Summary: Griffin Turner was just an ordinary woman who tried to live her life the best she could. She never asked to be experimented on for HYDRA's side project. She never asked to be given powers nor become a hero that saves the world from aliens. She never asked for it, yet somehow she still did it. [ oc x oc, eventual sam x oc; AU till endgame ]
1. ACT ONE project eve

**PROLOGUE: **Project E.V.E.

* * *

**S. H. I. E. L. D.**

17 July, ██████

CLASSIFIED: LEVEL 9

SUBJECT: Project E.V.E. ( Evolutionary Value of Expertise )

**1\. Affiliation:** An authoritarian terrorist-criminal-paramilitary organisation better known as Hydra.

**2\. Known members of the project:** Leanore Moore, Rachel Moore, Nicholas Marshall, Sebastian Blakemore and Nicole Loffee.

**3a. Project Summary:** According to the last autopsy of ██████ ██████, the victim was exposed to too much digoxin in the system, leading to instant death of ██████ ██████. It is believed that the purpose of the project is to create more people with special abilities, replicating the cells of inhumans. Although most victims have not been successful of the drug EV.236, it is unsure how effective the serum could be on humans or aliens if successful.

_3b. Dr J. Streiten statement:_ "It is quite possible EV.236 is not the only substance Hydra has created and there is a possibility E.V.E. could be a threat to human kind. The closest research we've had on the project was in ██████ when Alma Turner seemed to survive the drug the longest. Four days since the injection process was made. She was able to provide us with more information about the project itself and the possibilities of its future. Unfortunately, she died before we were able to find out more from her. Nevertheless, Hydra is creating new inhumans using substances like EV.236 giving them powers that could harm the civilians and most likely use to attack S.H.I.E.L.D."

_3c._ _Last known activities:_ On ██ ██ █████ people started missing again with a high number and rising. The pattern of it is quite similar to when Leanore Moore was still in charge of the project. It's been 20 years since her fall, which makes us assume E.V.E. is back to works and is a threat that needs to be eliminated.

**4\. Assigned members on the mission:** Nicholas J. Fury, Phillip J. Coulson, Maria Hill and Anthony Edward Stark.

**5\. Mission Summary: **Assigned members have agreed to locate the next assumed target, possibly linked to the families of fallen victims. Allowing the target to be as useful as bringing Hydra to S.H.I.E.L.D. instead. If the target does not participate, she's still allowed to say no to the agreement. Though if that happens she needs to be watched over for her own safety. This report represents the possibility of danger that could encounter one of many people in New York. This summary is meant for ██████████████████ eyes only.

**6\. Hydra's next target:** Griffin Turner

_Office of the Director _

_Nicholas J. Fury_

* * *

**Hello, everyone, if you are not following me on tumblr (daisyjohvson) then you won't know about this but this story is connected with my other stories that will gradually be posted the sooner i get to their storylines or mentioned in this book. The series are called '_mischief and chaos_'. you can find out more about the series on my tumblr.**


	2. ACT ONE they had it coming

**CHAPTER ONE:** They had it coming

* * *

_August 23, 1984 — _the day Alma Turner knew her life would never be the same. That day will stay special to her until the rest of her life. Nothing was going to change that, all her life she wanted to be happy. She did everything that she could to feel the glimpse of pure joy and she could never achieve that part until that day.

In her arms sleeping peacefully laid a baby girl, _her daughter_. She had a daughter! She was real and in her arms. Who would've thought this day would have come but it did and Alma has never been happier in her life.

She felt as if she lived her fantasy.

Griffin Turner. Her daughter. Named after her grandmother; to honor her memory. Her husband Michael by her side. She had a family. What else could she ask in life?

She had it all.

_November 03, 1988 —_ the day Alma's fantasy world starts to crumble beneath her. Who would've thought that would happen. She has never done bad to anyone or anything but if she ever did, she apologizes for whatever it was. Because right now she has no idea what she has done wrong to deserve this.

It was cold, dark and eerie. On top of that, she was worried sick, she didn't care about what will happen to her but she was worried about her husband. Alma hasn't seen him in three days — one minute he was there with her and the next; three men take him away, leaving her with others. Just the thought of what could have happened freaked her out to the limits, not to mention Griffin.

She was not much of prayer but at that moment she did pray. She prayed for Griffin's safety, she prayed for her husband's safety and she prayed for this nightmare to end;

She was in too much pain.

_November 06, 1988_ — the day Alma was relieved and scared at the same time. Who would've thought so much could only happen in three days, her whole life was turned upside down just in a matter of few hours.

Four years ago, she thought her life was completed, she found her happy ending with the two people that mattered the most to her. Griffin and Michael; she lived in a fantasy. Those four years just felt so much longer than that, it only took three days to change everything.

She wasn't expecting to lose Griffin and Michael at once. She still had her daughter but the chances of seeing her were impossible. Alma was smart, she knew her time was limited on this earth. The people who rescued her — _S.H.I.E.L.D. _she appreciated the effort they made but there was nothing to be fixed. Her life of fantasy was gone;

The end was near.

_November 23, 2008_ — the day Griffin Turner knew . . .

Hold up — _Rewind..._

Griffin Turner didn't care about the dates, all she knew was that she felt as if she lived in a fantasy.

Well, it felt like it was a fantasy world to her. It felt as if all the dreams she ever wanted to achieve were slowly creeping up on her. (And honestly? she was not complaining either.)

That was all that she ever wanted. — To be happy, to have a stable job by her hip, a hobby to _hopefully_ turn into a living and on top of that, she had a man supporting all of the decisions she ever made. Even if there were some that he did not like or approve of but if it was something that Griffin enjoyed and found happiness in, he was okay with it and supported her either way.

Emmett Anderson just wanted Griffin to be happy with whatever she decided to do. So it was pretty safe to say she lived in a fantasy world that not many could experience.

For her and Emmett, they had a thing they did every week when they had a day off; A coffee shop date. It didn't have a specific day when, but when the two had a day off from work they always planned out a date at a coffee shop. Griffin's parents used to do that a lot as well as Emmett's, and they wanted to continue what both of their parents started. A tradition in a way.

And today was the day off from work. A coffee shop date day.

"This is just ridiculous," Griffin says with narrowed eyes, bringing the mug closer to her lips as she reads the news headline on the television;

**INCIDENT AT STARK INDUSTRIES **

— **TONY STARK **(_WHIH NEWS)_

"I mean do you believe all of this?" Griffin says it bitterly, sitting opposite of Emmett by the window. On the news there was footage of Tony Stark shown during the press conference, announcing that he was the Iron Man. The event occurred only a few days ago and it was all that she could hear about. _Tony this, Tony that. Tony, Tony, Tony_. She absolutely hated it. She wasn't fond of the guy before nor was she now. If anything she didn't like him even more now.

Just only two weeks ago, everyone lived a peaceful life, the only thing people got worried about was Tony Stark being missing and being kidnapped for months. That was the only thing she heard about.

And then all of a sudden there's a robot flying around being the hero of the day and saving all. That sort of thing was only supposed to exist in the books, comics, movies you name it. That was just something people would like to fantasies about; heroes saving people, that sort of book wasn't supposed to be real.

_But now_, apparently, those sort of things are becoming a reality. Not only that but the same robot who flies around, saving the day was actually a man in a suit. Tony Stark of all people. The man with the farther named Howard Stark, the founder of Stark Industries. The man who became a playboy. The man who caused nothing but trouble. _That's the man behind the suit?_

"You know, you're more invested in this than anyone else," Emmett chuckles as he glances at the television above the till.

"Yeah, but this is new, like seriously? A flying man in a robot suit and on top of that, a green giant with anger issues? Next thing you know documents from the government get leaked and turns out even aliens are a thing." She responds, sarcasm dripping through her tone.

He gives her a look and takes a sip of his coffee, "You're just mad it's Tony Stark behind all of it, if it was someone else you'd be thriving in joy."

She rolls her eyes at him, "No, it's not because it's him."

He raises a brow, unconvinced, "You sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure." Griffin narrows her eyes at him, her eyes travel back to the television screen above the till, where she saw the last glimpse of Stark's face before the news reporters switched to a better subject. "_Besides, _he is not all that and I don't see why he's famous. Just because you sleep with bunch of women and pretending they don't exist afterwards is nothing to be proud of."

Emmett smirks as she rambles on, "Okay."

"Actually, no," She lifts her index finger up to indicate she's not finished. Emmett starts smiling in amusement as he sits back in his cushion seat and crosses arms over his chest, "It's not just that. It's more his cockiness that gets in a way as well. How do you go from pretending to be in love with Minka Burnwell, who I may add is absolutely gorgeous, to taking away half of her father's fortune and leaving her as if she was nothing. Who does that?!"

"Okay, let me get this straight," Emmett starts a smile still on his face, "So all of this rant is not just a list of reasons why you dislike Tony Stark?"

There was a silence from the woman sitting opposite of him. A moment passes by and she mutters, "No, of course not."

"Sounds pretty unconvincing to me." He laughs and shrugs his shoulders.

She picks up the sugar packet that was laying next to her coffee cup and throws it at him, a small smile making its way on her lips as she did so. He did have a point, if it was someone else she wouldn't make a such a big deal out of it. If anything she would've been excited to find out more but she didn't want to admit it. "Oh shut up."

"You love me anyways." Emmett smirks.

Griffin leans in closer, a smile still playing on her lips, "Sadly."

"Ouch. Truly hurt my feelings." He tilts his head a bit as he smiles at her as she rolls her eyes and laughs lightly. The moment was interrupted by a phone call. Emmett fishes out the phone from his pocket and flips it open. His eyebrows crease together at the screen and looks back at Griffin, "It's, uh, work. Give me a second."

Griffin murmurs a small "okay," and Emmett stands up to walk away, leaving her on her own. She was used to unexpected calls from her work place or his. They both had important jobs to do. Emmett worked in a law enforcement as New York City's Police officer wheres Griffin had a job as a Care Assistant in a Care Home not that far from where they lived.

It was safe to say, both of their jobs were important and work calls on their days off were no surprise but Griffin did want from time to time have a nice day where the two can just relax for a moment with no interruptions. She'd be happy if a chance like that was given to her. Just before she could wonder around more in her thoughts she was interrupted by a lady approaching the table she was sitting at.

The woman didn't appear far from Griffin's age, maybe a tad bit older. Perhaps two to three years older by the look of her more mature facial structure. She wore professional business attire, definitely worth more than anything in the brunette's closet. A black pencil skirt paired with a classy white blouse, and a set of black heels with pop of red underneath, completing the look the perfectly styled blonde shoulder-length hair. _She looks very intimidating_, Griffin thinks.

" I'm sorry to interrupt but is it okay if I sit down here. There's no other space left and I've got to wait for my husband to arrive," The lady points around the coffee shop and true to her word, there was no where else to sit, the coffee shop was busy for what seemed like the first time, "I just saw you got some space and who knows how long my husband will take. Men are so unpredictable with everything they do."

Griffin laughs at that, and glances outside to see Emmett standing under a hood on the phone. From the looks of it, the phone call was definitely not a pleasant one. His hand running through his hair while the other holding the phone to his ear and looking up. Heavily exhaling. Griffin felt bad for whatever Emmett had the conversation going on with.

She turns back around to see people walking in, grabbing coffee and going. The local coffee grabbers scan the area, puzzled expressions lacing their features and as some pass her table by, she catches some of the conversation, ''Tell me about it, never seen this place packed with people. Ronnie —"

''I'm so sorry for bothering you,'' the same woman speaks up again, drawing the attention back on her. The woman goes through her things and grabs the telephone out of the purse. _She looked out of place_, Griffin noted, ''I must be making you uncomfortable.''

''Oh, no it's fine.'' Griffin laughs, ''You had nowhere to sit and the weather is not the nicest either.''

''Absolutely hate when it happens, so my apologies.'' The blonde comments. Griffin takes a hold of her mug again and draws it closer to her lips but before taking the sip, the lady speaks up again. This time her attention was on Griffin's left hand. The lady starts smiling, ''Oh, wow. That's a really nice ring.''

Griffin puts down the mug, a smile starts growing onto her lips and she extends the left hand out for the lady to see, ''Thank you! It's actually an engagement ring.''

The lady gently takes the hold of her hand and continues to look over the ring as Griffin keeps on smiling, ''Congratulations! You must be nervous and excited at the same time for the big day.''

''I am more excited than nervous but once the big day comes I probably will reek of nervousness.'' She laughs as the lady sits back and Griffin looks at the ring herself. ''But I've got time to get ready.''

''When is it, if it's not a secret?'' The lady wonders.

''May 13th, 2012,'' She simply says, knowing the date by a heartbeat, '' My fiancé and I didn't want to rush into marriage and wanted to plan out our wedding property, so that day is just perfectly thought through."

The blonde continues smiling at the brunette opposite of her, "You're smarter than me, I just wanted to get it done as soon as possible. Always had my wedding planned out since I was like seven years old. I still don't regret a thing."

"How long have you been with your husband?" Griffin asks, curiously getting best of her.

"Five years and three in marriage." The woman says, "He was actually helping my brother out for a bit and from then on then I knew I had found the one. What about you?"

"Oh, we met in high school when we were seventeen, so seven years together, two months engaged," Griffin tells and the unknown woman hums in response.

The blonde lady flips her phone open, and starts slowly gathering her things, "That's so sweet and adorable. I wish all the best for you in the future and a _happy_ marriage. I'd love to carry on with this conversation but my husband is here now and I don't want him waiting but it was nice meeting you."

The brunette stands up along with the woman, "It was nice meeting you as well."

"Well_, _I'll be seeing you soon." The blonde smiles and gives her a hug, without allowing her continue.

"Yeah, hopefully." Griffin says as she releases from a hug and without saying another word the woman walks away. Griffin smiles and crosses arms over her chest as she watches the lady walking away. She turns around and by an accident her eyes glance at the television and Tony Stark's face flashes on the screen once again. She rolls her eyes, "Oh, My God."

Once the lady leaves the coffee shop, people start to scatter away one by one as all receive the same message from the same number.

It all went unnoticed by the brunette.

* * *

**[ **_NOVEMBER 01, 1988_** ]**

Alma Turner likes lots or things. She has never been the one to hate on anything unless she had a reason to but today wasn't the day.

She had a tradition, actually something she came up with few years ago. Only because she loves coffee and she met Michael for the first time at the coffee shop. It seemed fair that it had some sort of meaning.

Every Friday at eleven am, Michael and her had a small date. It was never really anything fancy or anything, it was just a day where they spend together talking about anything and everything and it was just a nice time between the two of them. However, it's been four years since their lives have been turned upside down and it's no longer just Michael and Alma. Now it was Michael, Alma and Griffin.

They had a family and even so the coffee date seemed odd without Griffin being with her. She allowed her mother to look after her daughter while she went on a date, (it took lots of convincing for Alma to leave Griffin with her mother). It's been ten minutes only and she already missed her.

"So here's the plan," Michael begins as he plops down on the chair, opposite of her and she jumps in surprise, "Sorry. — I was thinking we should make a little picnic date after this. You and me. It will be nice for both of us and your mother said she wants to spend time with her granddaughter for at least more than few minutes. — Which is fine I may add. So we should make the best out of today and I've got a gift waiting for you in few minutes."

Alma raises her brow in amusement, "Michael? You're rambling."

"Right, sorry," He lowers down in his seat and looks down, "Well, that was just a thought."

Instantly she feels bad and puts her hand over his, making him look up at her, "I'd love that and I would be okay with anything today."

"Of course you would," His frown turns into a sly smile as he pretends to slick his hair back, "Who would resist my charm and good looks?"

"You're an idiot." Alma laughs as she slaps his hand away and shakes her head.

"You love me."

"Sadly." Alma narrows her eyes.

"Ouch." He places his hand over his heart, acting as she broke his heart, "You poked my heart."

She rolls her eyes with a smile still shining on her face but her attention went on the newspaper by his side, "Anything interesting?"

He follows her gaze and looks down at the newspaper that he was leaning on, "Eh, same old. Same old. Just about Stark and Burnwell and their broodiness."

"Seriously?" She raises a brow as she grabs the newspaper away from him, "Can they stop talking about both of them. Especially Stark, he's getting on my nerves."

Michael raises a brow, "You're just mad it's Stark who gets the attention all the time."

"No, it's not because of that," Alma begins, "That man spent majority of his time being a playboy who messes with women for no reason. Like who does that?"

"Howard Stark." Michael bluntly answers.

"It was rhetorical you dumbass but I'm serious." She's not amused, "I feel bad for his wife and son, it doesn't seem like he likes to show them off either. If I had the chance and the money I would take both of them in and leave Howard Stark behind."

Her husband nods along, agreeing with her. The two continue talking among themselves for a little bit until Michael stands up and tell her to wait for him to come back as the surprise he had planned for her has arrived.

(She already knew it was a bouquet of red roses and a chocolate box but she pretended to be surprised every time he did that. It was absolutely sweet nevertheless).

While she waits for Michael to come back, she picks up the newspaper;

**FRIENDS TO ENEMIES — HOWARD **

**STARK AND ALEX BURNWELL **

_There are friends and then there are enemies. There are friends that turn into enemies. Howard Stark and Alex Burnwell were no exemption from that._

_Who would have thought the long running friendship would start fading away so drastically and just over power. Is it really more important that a twenty year built friendship? In Stark's and Burnwell's case, most definitely yes._

_The two have been going off on each other's throats for weeks now, leaving everyone confused on what happened with them._

_"There has been tension between the two for a while now, way longer that the public has known about it," A close family friend tells, "Alex and Howard have different views and ideas. One gets the attention for its achievement, the other doesn't."_

_Since opening his new building in Washington, DC, Alex refused to comment on the friendship with Howard Stark. Which makes everyone believes there is in fact tension, possibility even between both families._

_Read more on page 7_

Alma places the newspaper back on the table, too tired to follow up the drama between Burnwell and Stark. It didn't interest her that much anyways.

She turns out to have a look for her husband but he was nowhere to be seen. She waits a little bit more.

Five more minutes pass. He's not back.

Ten. He still is gone and she becomes worried.

Fifteen minutes pass and she finally decides to stand up, picking up all of her things and walks outside. The chilly breeze hits her instantly, making her draw the coat closer to her body, keeping her warm.

As she walks outside she looks at her left and then at right but he was nowhere to be seen. She was worried. A lot. He never does anything like that, nor has he ever done it before, so she knew something was wrong.

She takes few more steps and looks at the dark narrowed alley by the coffee shop. There was no way he could be there but she still ends up making her way through there anyways. "Michael?" She calls out and is followed by no response.

There was no one there as she has a look around, so she turns around to make her way back but before she could there was a tight grip around her and a handkerchief forced onto her mouth. A strong and awful smell coming off from it.

It happened too fast, she didn't think. She couldn't fight.

She couldn't fight back and that's what screwed her over. Once she realised what was happening, it was too late.

Her vision became blurry before she dozed off and that's the last her mother and daughter saw her last.

* * *

***patiently waits for everyone to get the chicago reference***

**let me know what you think by leaving a comment**


End file.
